


Granblue Fantasy AU

by YeetMyselfToMars



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetMyselfToMars/pseuds/YeetMyselfToMars
Summary: Lloyd receives a letter from his father, telling him to meet him at the end of the skies. His plans to leave his remote island with his scaly friend Kai is thrown off a bit with the appearance of an Imperial Battleship...
Kudos: 3





	Granblue Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the game Granblue Fantasy, which I 100% would recommend you guys to play if you enjoy this fic! I may add some other parts to the story, but I'm not sure yet. Hope you find this a good read! :D

“The End of the Sky? Like, where the Astrals are from?” Kai said with a confused look, hovering over Lloyd’s shoulder to read the letter. 

“That’s what Dad said. We’ve gotta go find him!” Lloyd replied.

“Woah woah, wait. You’re leaving the village? How are we even supposed to get there? It’ll be impossible!” he said, raising his red wings to block the blonde teen. 

“I know we can reach it! If Dad made it, then so can we!” the blonde said enthusiastically. 

Kai crossed his arms and sighed. “Well, yeah, but wouldn’t we need something like the Sky Map? The thing the Astrals made centuries ago?”

Lloyd grinned. “Yes exactly! See, we can do it!”

“If we had that we could go anywhere, but you know that’s out of a fairy tale, right?” Kai was still a bit skeptical. “Real or not, nothing’s gonna stop you now that you’ve made up your mind, right?”

“Of course not!” Lloyd replied.

Kai shook his head and sighed with a smile. “Well, if you’re going, I am too. It beats hanging around in this sleepy village.”

Their decision making was then interrupted by a commotion outside. “What’s going on?” Lloyd wondered aloud, and the two raced to the door. As they stepped outside, they looked around as the town darkened and people looked to the skies.

Kai and Lloyd looked up after hearing a rumble in the sky. A large shape loomed over the forest outside the village. “Is that... a battleship? What is it doing here in the middle of nowhere?” Kai asked, tilting his head to the side.

Suddenly, a loud explosion from the battleship shook the ground. “What is going on!?” Kai cried covering his ears.

Lloyd almost didn’t hear him, as his eyes caught a glimpse of something fall to the forest. “Wait a second! I just saw a flash in the woods!”

Kai took his hands off his ears. “Really? You think it was a part of the ship? What if it sets the whole forest on fire??”

The blonde grabbed Kai’s scaly hand and pulled him along the path to the woods. “We’d better check it out!”

After running through the trees, the two arrived at the spot where Lloyd saw the flash. A shrine with a crystal in the center was there, but it was just a regular clearing. “Whatever fell from that ship should be around here somewhere..” Kai trailed off as he began to sniff around. His investigation was cut short as something crashed into him from behind.

Lloyd turned around to see a girl with long blue hair and a white dress on the ground behind Kai. She looked up at the blonde with a shocked expression.

“Hey, are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked.

The girl shuddered. “P-please! Save me!” she cried.

“What? That’s a big request to spring on someone!” Kai exclaimed.

Suddenly many voices rang out through the trees. “You there! Halt! Hands in the air! Drop your sword!” The blue-haired girl gasped and hid behind Lloyd and Kai.

Soldiers ran out from the bushes, in pursuit of the girl. Their armor suggested they were part of the Erste Empire, who uses their military strength to force other kingdoms to their knees.

Kai stepped forward and spread his wings, glaring. “Who are you guys? Are you trying to pick a fight?” he snapped. 

“If your life means anything to you, you’ll cooperate and hand over that girl.” one of the soldiers replied.

Lloyd looked back to the blue-haired girl, who was clinging to his arm in terror, tears welling in her eyes. He then turned back to the group of soldiers. “No!” 

“You heard me!” the soldier yelled. “Hand her over! You don’t want to force my hand.”

“Like we can trust you! She asked for our help!” the blonde retorted.

“Right! We can’t just do what you say when she’s shaking like a leaf over here!” Kai added.

The soldiers then drew their swords at the group. “So that’s how we’re gonna play it, huh? Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Lloyd drew his sword in response and went into a defensive stance. “Stand back.” he warned Kai and the girl.

A the soldiers ran towards the blonde, ready to swing. Lloyd managed to block the blades and beat the soldiers back. 

“Argh, you little...” a soldier grumbled. 

“Betcha weren’t expecting that, huh? You can only dream of matching my pal’s sword skills!” Kai cheered.

“Curses..” the soldier groaned and collapsed.

Before Lloyd could respond, footsteps in the distance became louder as someone ran towards them. 

“Stay sharp!” Lloyd shouted. However, the tension lifted a bit as a white-haired man in armor and a light blue cape appeared from the bushes.

“Nya!” he cried. “Are you alright?”

“Zane! I-I..” the blue-haired girl stammered and she peeked out from behind Lloyd.

The knight sighed. “Thank goodness she hasn’t been injured. Have you two been protecting her?” he asked.

Lloyd and Kai both nodded. “I guess you could say that! They were after us too, so we just did what came naturally.” Kai affirmed. 

“You should have seen it Zane!” the girl piped up excitedly. “This hero saved me! It was so...heroic!”

“Is that so?” the knight said with a soft smile. “Well, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“So, um... who are you guys exactly?” Kai asked. “Doesn’t seem like you’re friends with those jerks from earlier.” he huffed.

“Ah, yes, how rude of me. My name is Zane Julien.” The knight then gestured towards the blue-haired girl. “And this is Nya. I can’t thank you enough for saving her.” Zane turned back to Lloyd. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me your name as well?” he asked.

“My name is Lloyd,” the blonde started.

“And I’m Kai!” the winged boy jumped in. “Where’d you two come from? Were those soldiers after you?”

Nya gave the two a confused look. “W-where? Well...uh..”

“That’s right,” Zane interrupted, “We were being chased. Which is why we need to get out of here before more of them show up and-”

Before he could finish, a loud holler rang out from the trees. “Lieutenant Zane Julien!” 

A man with dark hair and piercing red eyes, donning the clothing of the Erste Empire, stepped forward with a group of soldiers behind him. “I do say. Did I give the order for you to stop and smell the roses out here, Lieutenant?”

“C-Captain Cryptor! Terribly sorry, sir. I’ll return Nya to the ship immediatel-” Zane stammered, but the Captain cut him off.

“Enough of these lies!” he snapped. “You’re the one who spirited her away from the ship, are you not? I do say! To defy the Erste Empire requires profound bravery... and profound stupidity.” 

The trio watched as Zane shifted uncomfortably at the Captain’s remarks, but he continued before the knight could speak.

“You knew the classified nature of the girl’s existence when we placed her in your protection, which means you must surely know the gravity of your actions, yes? We need that girl to command the Primals. To assist in her escape demands a grave punishment indeed!”

Zane stepped forward, trying to explain. “Captain... I simply thought it too dangerous for us to attempt using the power of the primal beasts. The primals are a legacy of the Astrals... terrifying weapons that set the skies ablaze during the War. There’s still so much we don’t know about them. To wield their power is-”

“Don’t change the subject!” the Captain shouted. “I do say... I’ve had enough of your insipid drivel. It’s time to do what we came here for.” he said with a malicious laugh. “Who will weep for this pathetic backwater burg? No one! We shall destroy it!”

Kai’s ears flattened in shock. “Excuse me?!”

“I’ll rid this place of anyone who opposes us, for the power to control the Primals belongs to the Empire!” Captain Cryptor continued. “Release the Hydra!”

Zane gasped. “The Hydra? It can’t be!” 

Cryptor laughed. “It can, Lieutenant! And all so that you may take proper responsibility for your actions!”

“Use the Hydra! Spread out in formation to keep them from running!” one of the soldiers shouted. 

Suddenly, a loud road shook the ground, as a large five-headed monster landed in front of the group. “Zane!” Nya shouted as she ran over to hide behind the knight.

Zane glared back at the Captain. “You really intend to burn this island to the ground, do you? Is that how far the Empire’s willing to go to use Nya’s power as their own?” 

“I believe we’ve explained this before, Lieutenant.” Cryptor retorted. “With her power as a foundation, the Empire will rule the skies. We came to this island to research its primal shrine, but what we found instead was betrayal most foul!”

“Zane, I’m sorry... this is all because I asked you to take me outside...” Nya whimpered. 

“Nya, I promised to show you the outside world. No matter what happens, I’ll stand by that promise.” Zane assured her. 

Lloyd drew his sword and stood next to Zane. “Hold on!” Kai shouted. “You’re not actually thinking of tangling with that thing, are you!?”

The blonde turned back to his scaly friend. “We have to help them!”

Cryptor grimaced. “It seems none of you are willing to accept reality! Hydra! Dispose of these miserable worms! May this serve as an example of what happens when you defy the Empire!”

Lloyd braced himself and then ran towards the beast. He was terrified, but these people were in trouble, he had to help them. The five-headed dragon turned towards him and roared, sending blasts of fire towards the green-clad teen. Lloyd dodged a few, but the Hydra swung at him, tearing larges gashes in his torso and sending him flying backward.

Time seemed to slow as his ears filled with a loud ringing. Everything hurt as Lloyd’s vision began to fill with dark spots. He faintly heard Kai calling to him, telling him to hang on, while Cryptor laughed maniacally in the background. He heard Zane shouting at the Captain, how Lloyd was a child and questioning how low he had sunk for the Empire. 

Kai places his hands on Lloyd’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Stop messing around! Say something!”

Suddenly, a bright light began to illuminate the forest. “Everything’s... all right.” Nya said, the crystal on the chest of her dress glowing.

Captain Cryptor turned his head away and shielded his eyes. “What is this?” he demanded.

“Woah,” Kai gasped, “the primal crystal in the shrine is reacting... what is she doing?”

“The shrine here was said to be special, but what in the skies is this?” Cryptor growled.

“Don’t worry now,” Nya reassured, “Lloyd, I bestow my power on you!”

Lloyd felt the pain begin to subside, and he slowly pulled himself up. The ringing in his ears stopped, and his vision cleared. The blonde slowly stood up to face the Hydra again, feeling his strength returning. But how?

Cryptor stared at him in shock. “That should’ve been a fatal blow! Hydra! Tear him apart!” he commanded. 

“Child of flames and darkness...” Nya said, “Thy name is... Bahamut!” 

A blinding light filled the world as the primal crystals shined brighter. Lloyd felt a surge of energy inside him. As the light subsided, there in the sky behind Nya was a huge, black dragon. Everyone stared in shock as the beast roared, then shot a blast of energy at the Hydra. The beam hit the primal head-on, and it collapsed with an agonized groan. 

“What? It can’t be! How could my Hydra be annihilated with a single attack?!” Cryptor shrieked. 

As Lloyd stared in shock, he felt a scaly hand grab and pull his arm. “Now’s our chance! Let’s get out of here!” Kai cried.

“This way, Lloyd!” Zane called to the pair. “We have to get those wounds treated immediately!” Lloyd looked down at himself. He didn’t even notice the cuts and bruises all over him. His mind was swarmed with thoughts. Whatever power Nya had, it had saved their lives.

After what felt like forever, the group made it out of the forest and stopped to breathe. Kai’s wings drooped to the ground. “I think we managed to lose the beard-twirlin’ doofus...” he said through pants. “That primal beast... you said its name is Bahamut? You managed to awaken a primal? I thought the Astrals were the only ones who could control them. Besides, weren’t the primals all wiped out hundreds of years ago during the War?” he continuously questioned.

“Nya’s power makes it possible. She’s the only one who can control them, besides he Astrals.” Zane explained. “And it would appear that’s not all she can do...”

Lloyd looked at the knight confused. “What do you mean?”

“You’re kidding, right? Look at yourself!” Kai exclaimed. Lloyd looked down at himself; where the Hydra had clawed him was pristine. The deep wounds had disappeared completely.

“Are you okay? Any pain or discomfort?” Zane asked.

The blonde looked at himself in disbelief. “I seem to be fine, but.. how?”

“Zane..” Nya spoke up. “Lloyd risked life and limb to save me, being as a result, he suffered horribly. Seeing Lloyd’s vital flame begin to flicker and weaken, I decided to link our beings...to repay him in kind.”

Zane turned to her in confusion. “What?”

“From now on, our souls are permanently intertwined. Lloyd and I now share the same life force.” she explained. “I hope you’re not mad... it was my only choice...”

Lloyd stepped forward towards Nya. “Thank you, for saving me.”

Nya smiled. “By the way, I didn’t summon that primal by myself. Bahamut seemed to appear to protect you, to lend you strength.” 

“No way, that’s incredible!” Kai said, resting his arm on Lloyd’s shoulder. “I had a feeling Lloyd was something special!” 

The four’s astonishment was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and the appearance of imperial soldiers. “Hey, I’ve found them! They’re over here!” one shouted. 

“Damn, it didn’t take long for his cronies to show up,” Kai growled. “are you okay to fight, Lloyd?”

“You escaped the grim reaper once today, so don’t overwork yourself. I’ll back you up this time.” Zane reassured. 

Kai turned towards the knight. “Are you sure? I mean, aren’t you working for them?”

“You heard the story. I betrayed the Empire and helped Nya escape. I’ll save the rest for later. Now get ready, they’re here!”

With his injuries healed, Lloyd and Zane fought their way through the imperial soldiers. Once they beat down the remaining few, Zane surveyed their surroundings. “If we stay here, it’s only a matter of time before they back us into a corner. We’ve no choice but to leave this island.”

Kai and Lloyd glanced at each other, and then back at Zane. “How?”

“Luckily I prepared a small ship ahead of time for Nya and I’s escape. Come! Let’s go before more soldiers arrive.”

“Well, looks like your dream of skyfaring’s coming true faster than you thought Greenie!” Kai said, playfully nudging Lloyd’s arm.

Lloyd took a deep breath. “I’m ready for anything!”

“Ha! You sure know how to roll with the punches, just like your Dad!”

Nya looked back at the two friends laughing and smiling. “Lloyd and Kai seem to be best friends, don’t you think Zane?” she asked.

“They do indeed. It’s strange, but... I can’t help but feel a sense of calm when they’re around. Especially Kai, seeing his ears move around and his little fangs....” the usually professional knight trailed off with a slight blush on his face.

Nya giggled. “You’ve always liked cute things, right Zane?”

“Y-yes, but this is no time to daydream!” he said, regaining his composure. “Let’s go, the ship’s just this way!” 

“Looks like it’s our time to shine, buddy!” Kai said cheerfully.

Nya felt a wave of calm wash over her. For the first time, she felt free. She had friends. “I guess this is a new beginning for us all then, huh?” the other all nodded in agreement as they boarded the small imperial airship. 

A while after the ship took off, the group all looked out as they flew through the clouds, now golden with the setting sun.

“I’ve flown before with my own wings, but this is incredible!” Kai chirped excitedly, his tail seeming to wag back and forth. “Hey, Zane! Where are we going in this thing?” the red-scaled teen asked.

“Good question... you said your father was at the end of the sky, right Lloyd?” The blonde boy nodded. “That must mean Estalucia, the legendary island where the Astrals are said to live. Making it there won’t be easy.”

“Ha! Tell us something we don’t know!” Kai quipped. “We can handle it shiny!”

Zane smirked at the pair. “Well then, our first order of business is to cross the Grim Basin, which divides the skydoms. We can’t stay here in the Phantagrande Skydom, not while it’s under the influence of the Empire.”

“But the sky’s so vast! Are they really going to come after us?” Nya asked.

“I’m certain they will,” Zane replied, “but you needn’t worry. The sky is boundless; once we’re out of Phantagrande, the Empire shouldn’t be able to chase us.

“Sounds like we’re in for the long haul then!” Lloyd said. This was his chance to find his father.

Zane looked out into the endless sky. “To the end of the skies... we may be playing things by ear, but I can’t help but feel a little excited.” He then turned back to the others. “First things first though, we need to get out supplies in order. If we stop by a large town, there’s bound to be a general store that caters to airship crews. Our closest options are Port Breeze and the Valtz Duchy.. there’s bound to be someone who can provide what we need.”

“I can’t believe it.. I’m on a journey to a new world! Who knows, maybe we’ll meet new people on the way who will join us!” Nya said excitedly.

Lloyd looked to the crew; Kai, his friend who he’d know his whole life. Nya, the girl with a mysterious power who saved his life. Zane, the knight who risked his life to help Nya escape from the Empire. Though they had only known Nya and Zane for a few hours, he felt a connection with them. For the first time, he was on an adventure with the people who he called his friends. A calm breeze blew through his hair, and he felt a strong determination to make it to the end of the skies. 

He would find his father, and luckily he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
